How We Met
by Bridgette-Daughter of Athena
Summary: I have personally always loved the story of how my parents met. It was romantic and very humorous, even though it started off slow. SO! I decided to tell the story using Rose and Dimitri. It's a really sweet story, and if it wasn't for my parents, I wouldn't be here, so give my parents the respect and please read. Disclaimer: I don't on the characters. PLEASE R&R! RxD
1. Chapter 1

**I love the way my parents met. It is such a funny story, and Dimitri and Rose are perfect for telling it, so here's the story of how my parents met, but in Dimi/Rose style.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! In fact, I only own some of the events that will keep you intreaged into this story. I don't want to bore any of my readers, now do I? :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are encouraged and give me comments on how to make the story better!**

* * *

In the January snow, Rose walked to her class at WSU in Pullman, Washington. She gripped her coat against her chest, worried about getting a cold or some disease and she heaved her way though the field. Her math books were weighing her backpack down so she heaved it. She smiled and hoped that all this work of hauling math books would help her become a great math teacher **(A/N: don't ask me why my mom chose to be a math teacher…)**. She also laughed at her best friend Lissa's comment about her choice. _"Why on earth would you become a math teacher?! It's your least favorite subject!" _Truth was, it was her favorite subject.

She stumbled in the snow, almost tripping. She regained her balance, wiped her dark brown hair out of her eyes and began walking.

"Tasha!" She kept on walking as she heard someone yell the name. She wasn't Tasha. She was sure of that, but there was no one else in this field. "Tasha!"

Rose turned around, seeing a man about her age, trudging toward her. His hair was a bit shorter than shoulder length, tied behind his neck with a small hair tie, but leaving some strands that couldn't fit, left in his face. She could make out his chocolate brown eyes staring toward her. He was tall, about maybe 6 foot 6 inches, towering over her 5 foot 7 ½ self.

She kept her own brown eyes on him and she stopped walking, letting him catch up to her.

When he was right next to her, he scrunched up his face and he blushed a bunch form embarrassment.

Rose smiled. "I don't know who the hell Tasha is, but I'm Rosemarie. Rose for short." She held out her hand. He smiled and took it.

"Pleased to meat you, Rose. My name is Dimitri." He replied. She could hear a bit of a Russian accent on his voice.

"Dimitri…" she whispered to herself, making a note of his name. "Nice to meet you, too, Dimitri…"

They began to walk together, telling what they were majoring in, and college things like that.

"So you want to be a mathematics teacher?" he asked, just to make sure he heard right.

"High school geometry and algebra to be specific, I always excelled in those two classes. Calculus was just a blur…" she replied, pulling her hair behind her ear. He looked down at her, then back on the field. "And you…"

He turned to look at her, with a confused expression.

"You want to be a chemical engineer?" His confused look turned into one a smiled.

"Yes…I love to work on my cars and since I live out in Kennewick, I want to work on the Hanford site. It's good pay." He said, and then glanced at his watch. "Crap."

"Care to explain?" She asked him?"

"I have a lab in like fifteen minutes and I need to get across campus. It was lovely to meet you, Rosemarie, but I have to go." Dimitri said, beginning to run toward the tall buildings.

"Bye Dimitri! We should catch up some time!" Rose yelled back. Dimitri looked back and smiled.

"I'd like that…" he said and he ran off, leaving her in a day dream about her new comrade…

"_Comrade…that is a nice nickname for him…"_ she thought. She wanted to yell at him, but he was gone.

She looked at her own watch and realized she was going to be late to her own class. She sighed and began to pick up the pace. On the way, she mumbled.

"Ugh, curse men…"

* * *

**Hola! So how did you like the first chapter? It's not much, but trust me, it will get good soon. I am planning on having her go to a frat house for a party and she will meet Dimitri again, but with his girlfriend Tasha. **

**In real life, they didn't see each other at a frat house party and my own father didn't have a girlfriend, but then the story wouldn't interest you as much! So yeah, I will improvise as much as I can :) **

**Also, I will have a great scene where my mom watched my dad wash his car! It's a very nice scene if I do say so myself.**

**Ok well, I'll update soon! Or try to, High school is a pain and you can never get things done with volleyball and an extra class.**

**Adios, me amigos!**

**~B-D of A**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As always, it is not my characters! I don't own Vampire Academy, but I sure wish I did... ^.^**

Rose sat outside of her apartment, going over her notes so she'd be ready for the exam next Tuesday.

"Rose, you've been studying for like three hours for this stupid test! I want to take you and have fun!" Lissa wailed from inside the apartment. Rose groaned and yelled back at her, "It's a huge semester exam! My mom told me I'd get my car back if I passed it!"

Rose could hear Lissa's laugh as if it was right next to her own ear. The screen door opened, revealing Lissa's amused expression. "Really? That's your excuse? You're in college! I would have expected something better…" Rose stuck her tongue out at Lissa and began to study again.

"Just give me like half an hour more…then we can go to Sella's for dinner." (A/N: Sella's. THEE BEST PIZZARIA AND CALZONE MAKER EVER!). Lissa stood in the doorway and watched her closely with a hesitant stare. Finally, with a quick movement, she turned and said, "Fine, but I'm taking you to a frat house afterwards."

Rose turned to protest, but she stopped herself and groaned. Lissa would drag her there if she wanted to or not. And a familiar voice caught her attention anyways. She walked to the edge of her balcony and looked over to where the voice had come from. She peered over to find two guys hanging out, washing a car together. One of the men had "Ivan" written on the back of his shirt, which was covered in dirt and his hair was ruffled, basically broadcasting that he was a hardworking guy. The other man, oh…he recognized him. It was the hair that first shouted "It's me, Dimitri!" but the sound of his Russian accent that affiliated with the rest of his voice was the "Winner! Winner! It's definitely him!"

She watched him spray the car with the hose and then she realized that he didn't have a shirt on, which was exposing his tan, defined abs. She held in a breath at the sight of him.

He began to laugh. "No, no you should have seen her…she was beautiful…" Dimitri stated. Ivan laughed.

"Oh, looks like Dimitri's got himself a crush!" Ivan said as he walked over to the shirtless god that Dimitri was. Dimitri frowned and punched Ivan's arm playfully. "I'm kidding, bro. What does she look like?"

Dimitri smiled and looked at the car and thought. "She has the prettiest hair I have ever seen, with hidden red highlights to complement the chocolate brown. Her eyes gleamed brown, and it matched her tan skin. And her lips, they looked so soft; I really wanted to kiss them..."

Ivan broke out laughing. Dimitri scowled at him and began to dry the car with a rag.

"Dude, she sounds hot." Ivan said. Dimitri threw down the hose and stared at him.

"Do not call Rosemarie "Hot". She's beautiful…" he replied fiercely.

Ivan chuckled, "like there's much of a difference."

Suddenly, Dimitri's eyes drifted up toward where Rose was. Panic shot through her and she couldn't move. Ivan, obviously confused and was wondering what he was staring at, turned and looked at Rose himself. Rose darted from the balcony, but decided to stay in earshot, so she just hid herself from sight.

"Holy…" Dimitri inhaled. Ivan stayed silent. Then finally spoke up.

"That was her wasn't it…" it was as quiet as ever, as if he knew she was listening to them momentarily.

Dimitri didn't say anything, but he must have nodded because Ivan spoke up. "Dang, you were right, man. She's beautiful…" Rose jumped in the house from her hiding spot and began to hyperventilate. That god of a man just called her, a nobody from Arlington, "beautiful"…and there was so much passion in his voice which made it seem sincere…

Lissa spotted her. "Rose! What on earth are you doing on the floor?!" Rose pointed to the window. Lissa walked out and looked around. Then she jerked backwards when she saw the men. Lissa turned to Rose with an expression, "are you talking about the two gods out here washing their car?". Rose, knowing her roommate and best friend nodded.

Lissa walked back in and whistled. "Those men, they are fine…"

"I know the shirtless one…he was talking about me with his buddy, Ivan…he said I was beautiful twice…" Rose was breathless. Lissa gave her an approving look.

"You got yourself a fine man, girl…"

* * *

**Hey, my beloved RxD readers! How did you like this? This is a true event. My mom watched my dad wash his car. Kinda stalkerish, don't ya think? I laughed when I first heard it.**

**Well, here's to you, and be sure to review for me, dearies! ^.^**

**And please, I WANT FEEDBACK! Please tell me how you thought of it, if there is something that i should change, something I should do in the future, etc.! I want to hear from _YOU_!**

**Sincerely,**

**B-D of A**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, I need a large favor. Actually, scratch that. We all need a large favor. There is a problem globally that we need to solve.

Gender. Inequality.

You heard me, readers. Our genders aren't equal. So I really need you all to go to this link:

watch?v=TI9AA5xU02k&feature=g-all-u

And watch this video for us. This was for my Human Geography report and it is really really important. Please don't read this and think "this is bull shit". Watch it. I beg you. It is soo important that we close the gender gap. Woman are equal to men, it says so in the Universal Declaration of Human Rights! BUT! We haven't achieved that. No offence to you men out there, but women is actually smarter than most men! I had a guy I interviewed admitted that!

So please, do this for me and for my co producers. It is a real big issue.

Sincerely,

Bridgette


End file.
